Everytime you go
by Faith-TVS
Summary: One-shot de Fuffy. Toda la información está dentro.


**Título:** Everytime you go

**Autor: **Faith-TVS

**Pareja:** Faith/Buffy

**Rating:** +18

**Resumen: **Han pasado 10 años desde la caída de Sunnydale. Cada uno de los Scoobies ha rehecho su vida fuera del círculo aunque intentan mantener el contacto, aunque Buffy no parece estar muy por la labor. Sólo una persona es capaz de hacerla salir de su miseria. ¿Será suficiente?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos íncreibles personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) y por supuesto, no gano ningun provecho con ellos, sólo, espero, que vuestros reviews y vuestras opiniones.

**Every time You Go (+18) One-shot  
**

_A minute later the sky looks grayer  
It's the way I miss you every time you go  
Why can't you just see, yeah it isn't easy  
What you put my heart through every time you go?_

La incesante lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente en la ciudad de Cleveland. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que hacia, irónicamente, que la ciudad pareciese estar en paz y en calma al mismo tiempo. De vez en cuando algún relámpago manchaba el oscuro cielo, iluminando su rostro. Sentada con un gran tazón de leche caliente y cereales, a pesar de ser casi la una de la madrugada, en su pijama de animales de granja y con la mirada vacía, se encontraba Buffy, mirando absorta por la ventana.

El contraste de temperatura entre el pequeño apartamento que compartía con su hermana y el exterior había hecho que todos los cristales estuvieran empañados. La pequeña de las Summers había salido de fiesta hacía varias horas, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y la soledad que la embargaba desde que se hubieran mudado a Cleveland después de la caída de Sunnydale. Y de eso ya hacia poco más de 10 años. Durante ese tiempo se había encerrado en si misma, sumergida en su propio mundo y aislándose de todos aquellos que la rodeaban, incluso de su familia. Con el tiempo, Dawn había madurado, dejando de ser la niña malcriada que había sido siempre y encontrando a un buen chico con el que se mudaría en los próximos días.

Buffy no alcanzaba a entender cómo todo había cambiado tanto sin darse cuenta de que los años habían ido pasando y todos parecía que habían evolucionado menos ella. Sus amigos, o al menos ella seguía considerándolos como tal, habían dejado de llamarla, siempre encontrándola de mal humor o, simplemente, sin ganas de conversar. Buffy no podía culparlos. Posiblemente, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, tomó un sorbo de leche. Volvía a estar fría. Después de tantas idas y venidas a la cocina, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había levantado a calentar el tazón de leche. Sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado. Eran tantas las ocasiones en las que se quedaba sentada mirando por la ventana cómo caía la lluvia, que era algo que ya le salía natural. A pesar de echar de menos el cálido tiempo de California, de alguna manera se sentía más a gusto con la lluvia. La llenaba de paz.

Con algo de esfuerzo, se levanto del pequeño sofá, tazón en mano, y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. Todo en el apartamento era pequeño. Sin embargo, había aprendido a apreciarlo y a sentirse como en casa. Evidentemente, no era como la gran casa que había tenido en Sunnydale, pero era acogedor y no necesitaba mucho más para vivir.

Arrastrando los pies, hizo el camino hasta la cocina. Antes de poder dejar el tazón en la encimera, su oído de cazadora alcanzó a oír el suave golpe en la puerta de entrada. Algo extrañada, miró el reloj del comedor: 1.30AM. _¿Quién puede ser a estas horas de la madrugada? _Frunciendo el ceño, cambió el rumbo y dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada, con el tazón aún en las manos. Por un momento, por su mente pasó la idea de que Dawn hubiera vuelto debido a la lluvia torrencial, pero conforme el pensamiento entró en su mente, lo descartó. Hacía casi una semana que no se dirigían la palabra, y teniendo a Josh, no iba a volver al apartamento, y más sabiendo que Buffy estaría levantada a esas horas. Durante esa semana, ambas hermanas habían hecho todo lo posible por evitarse.

Nada mas abrir la puerta, el tazón que descansaba en sus manos cayó al suelo, rompiéndose a sus pies, mientras sus manos iban directamente a su boca abierta. Sus ojos verdes mostraban su sorpresa. Durante varios minutos, nadie movió ni un músculo. Buffy seguía sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Dos años. Dos años sin saber nada de ella. Sin saber si seguía viva o muerta. La posibilidad de que alguna de las criaturas nocturnas hubiera tenido su noche de suerte y hubiera acabado con su vida para siempre, persiguiéndola día sí, día también. Verla en el umbral de su apartamento era más de lo que su cerebro podía soportar en esos momentos, incapaz de pensar con claridad, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_I'm not myself without you  
Nothing feels the same_

Fue la morena quien dio el primer paso, acortando por completo la distancia que las separaba, sin decir ni una palabra y dejando un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia. Esta respondió a los avances de la cazadora oscura, abriendo su boca e invitando a la lengua de su compañera a explorar su húmeda cavidad. Mientras, las manos de Buffy se habían dirigido directamente a los salvajes y mojados rizos, entrelazando sus dedos entre ellos.

Con un pequeño salto, Buffy rodeó la cintura de Faith con sus piernas, olvidándose por completo del tazón que yacía roto en el suelo, manchado de leche y cereales. Como si hubiera estado viviendo todo ese tiempo con la rubia, Faith, sin dejar de prestar atención a los apetitosos y adictivos labios de Buffy, llevo a su amante hacia el dormitorio principal. Sin mediar palabra, la cazadora oscura la tumbó en la cama y se deshizo rápidamente de sus mojadas prendas y del pijama de animales de la rubia, siendo incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa de suficiencia al ver que no había cambiado en todo este tiempo.

_So don't say you're leaving and don't say goodbye  
It breaks my heart but I never let it show every time you go_

Desde los pies de la cama, Faith observaba detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo de su amante. Sus cabellos rubios caían en cascada sobre sus delicados hombros. Sus ojos verdes mostraban lo mucho que la deseaban en esos momentos. El sentimiento era recíproco, no cabía ninguna duda. Sus dientes, perfectos a la vez que blancos, mordían ligeramente su labio inferior, consiguiendo que se excitara más, si es que eso era posible. Sus pechos se erguían perfectos en el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia. Sus pezones invitándola a lamerlos y mordisquearlos, y succionarlos ligeramente. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente por el perfecto abdomen, hasta llegar al húmedo coño de Buffy, el cual clamaba atención por su parte.

Con una mirada depredadora y sus ojos más oscuros que la noche, Faith se aproximó a la cama como si de un gato se tratase. Sus movimientos ágiles y perfectamente coordinados, casi felinos. Dejando caer su peso sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, se posicionó entre sus piernas, haciendo que ambas gimieran al entrar en contacto sus húmedos centros.

La morena se movía a un ritmo marcado. Sus embestidas lentas pero incesantes, hacían que sus cuerpos se estremecieran de placer con apenas un pequeño roce. Sus mares color caramelo se perdían en el verde de Buffy. Sus miradas, llenas de deseo a la vez que de sentimientos nunca dichos. Sus manos, con mente propia, se dirigieron a los salvajes rizos morenos, atrayendo esos sensuales y esponjosos labios hacia sí, y mordiéndolos suavemente. Por su parte, las manos de Faith recorrían cada centímetro del delicado a la vez que fuerte cuerpo de la rubia, consiguiendo que se estremeciera bajo su tacto. Masajeando sus pechos y jugueteando con sus duros pezones, pasando por su tonificado abdomen y sus laterales.

Abandonando sus labios, Faith fue bajando lentamente, dejando un reguero de besos en su descenso. Lamiendo su pequeño lóbulo, pasando por su clavícula y mordisqueando suavemente la parte sobresaliente. La morena siguió con su descenso, dirigiendo su atención a los perfectos y juguetones pechos de Buffy. Sus pezones erectos y pidiendo ser atendidos. Con una mirada lasciva, Faith sonrío, mostrando sus hoyuelos y consiguiendo que la rubia se derritiera aún más, si es que eso era posible. Bajando la mirada, se llevo uno de los pezones a la boca, succionando y mordiendo ligeramente, lo suficiente para que su compañera gimiera su nombre, para pasar al otro y repetir el mismo proceso.

Una vez ambos pezones hubieron recibido la atención necesaria, Faith siguió bajando, pasando por el tonificado abdomen de Buffy, parándose un momento en su ombligo, haciendo que la rubia se riera, ya que era uno de sus puntos débiles. Sabiendo donde esos esponjosos labios se dirigían, Buffy cerró los ojos, sus manos se aferraron al cabezal de su cama, y sus piernas se abrieron, dándole más acceso a su amante.

Faith no pudo evitar su sonrisa de suficiencia al ver lo preparada que estaba la rubia para ella. Por sus muslos podía ver bajar el flujo que emanaba desde el húmedo coño de Buffy. Pasando la lengua por sus labios, se acercó y lamió el jugo antes de que se desperdiciara del todo. Hacía dos años que no estaba con su compañera, pero algo que no había olvidado era el sabor de esta. Era algo que la volvía loca y la excitaba al mismo tiempo. Una vez hubo lamido el muslo derecho, se pasó al izquierdo llegando al origen.

Antes de sumergirse en su amante, alzó la vista observándola con detenimiento y viendo que su posición seguía siendo la misma: sus manos seguían aferrándose con fuerza al cabezal, hasta llegar al punto de casi partirlo. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, su boca entreabierta, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de esta. Sus piernas abiertas y su coño listo para ser devorado. Satisfecha con como estaban saliendo las cosas, bajó la cabeza otra vez, encontrándose frente a lo que más ansiaba.

Por muchas veces que oliera el aroma que desprendía su sexo, sabía que no se cansaría nunca de él. Atrapando su sensible clítoris entre sus dientes, succionó, arrancando gemidos a su amante y consiguiendo que se estremeciera. Colocando ambos brazos por debajo de sus muslos, la acercó más hacia sí, haciéndole así más fácil el acceso, inhalando profundamente, lamiendo tentativamente su entrada y viendo la reacción de la rubia. Las manos de Buffy abandonaron el cabezal para entrelazarse entre los sedosos rizos de Faith, alentándola a seguir lo que estaba haciendo.

Sabiendo que lo que realmente necesitaba Buffy era que la penetrara y sabiendo que había llevado los preliminares muy lejos, no se hizo de rogar e introdujo completamente su lengua, consiguiendo que su amante no pudiera contenerse y gimiera de placer. Faith no podía creer lo poco que le quedaba a Buffy para correrse. Podía notar como las paredes internas de la rubia se cernían cada vez más sobre su lengua, haciendo casi imposible moverla dentro.

_It's a lonely picture when all I do is miss you _

_My smile is fading every time you go _

Dirigiendo su atención a su sensible clítoris, atrapándolo entre sus sedosos labios y lamiéndolo suavemente, sus dedos encontraron fácilmente su camino hacia su coño. Introduciendo lentamente su dedo índice, siguió con sus ministraciones, haciendo vibrar y estremecerse a la rubia, quien movía sus caderas pidiendo más. Viendo la necesidad de su amante, Faith no se hizo de rogar e introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo. Tenían toda la noche por delante, ya tendría tiempo para dedicarse a apreciar en profundidad el cuerpo de la perfección que se alzaba ante ella.

Buffy sentía que iba a explotar si la morena seguía con sus atenciones, algo de lo que no se quejaba en absoluto. Era increíble lo fácil que la hacía sentirse completa, incluso feliz aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas. Buffy tenía muy claro que eso era lo máximo que Faith iba a quedarse y ella no tenía el valor de pedirle que se quedara por más tiempo para así poder disfrutar de la morena. Sabía cuál sería su respuesta –la misma de siempre, la que le había dado los primeros años que se lo había dicho, y sabía de sobra que su corazón no aguantaría otra negativa. Bastante destrozado estaba ya como para que encima sí que no hubiera forma de que se curara nunca.

Algo insistente, Buffy tiró suavemente de los suaves rizos de Faith, incitándola a que dejara por unos segundos su húmedo coño y se centrara en ella, en sus labios. La cazadora oscura, obediente, fue subiendo lentamente por sus fuertes abdominales, pasando por sus pequeños pechos y su apetecible cuello, hasta llegar a sus insistentes labios. Faith la miró lascivamente, alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta. Buffy sólo supo que encogerse de hombros y morderse el labio inferior invitando a Faith a morderlo.

En ningún momento, Faith había dejado de mover sus dedos. Sin embargo, sí que había ralentizado el ritmo un poco para poder disfrutar un poco más de la rubia. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que la hubiera visto y no quería que su encuentro le supiera a poco; a ninguna de las dos. Así es como era. Mira que lo había intentado durante los diez años que habían transcurrido desde la caída de Sunnydale. Cada vez que se había visto con la rubia se había prometido intentar quedarse. Ambas sabían lo que sentían la una por la otra, y que por mucho que intentaran que no afloraran a la superficie los sentimientos que sentían la una por la otra y por mucho que sólo contaran sus encuentros como polvos, sabían que estaban ahí, atormentándolas cada día que pasaban alejadas. Pero Faith sabía era su naturaleza y no podía cambiarla. Bien sabía lo mucho que lo había intentado y lo estrepitosamente que había fallado. No podía evitar marcharse antes del amanecer, mientras Buffy dormía, dejando una nota cutre con cuatro garabatos en forma de despedida. Hasta su próximo encuentro, dos años más tarde.

Faith dejó por un momento su posición encima de Buffy e hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho en ninguno de sus encuentros; la morena se tumbó al lado de la otra cazadora, una sonrisa sincera y tierna plasmada en su rostro, su mirada diciendo todo lo que sus labios no lograban articular. _¿Sería esta vez la definitiva?_ Buffy la miró algo confusa, pero en cuanto Faith se inclinó cuanto apenas y juntó sus esponjosos labios con los suyos, todas sus dudas se disiparon en el tierno beso que estaban compartiendo.

La morena no entendía que es lo que le estaba pasando, pero sentía que era lo más normal del mundo. Estaba actuando de una forma para nada propia de ella. Su descaro e engreimiento parecían estar disolviéndose cada vez que Buffy le dirigía esa mirada llena no sólo de deseo sino también llena de sentimiento y algo más que no quería ni pensar. No estaba preparada para afrontar lo que esa mirada significaba. Y no tenía muy claro si algún día lo estaría. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sus actos.

Inconscientemente, Buffy movió su mano izquierda que estaba entrelazada entre los sedosos rizos castaños y la dirigió hacia la mano que Faith tenía entre sus piernas, instándole a que incrementara su ritmo. Sus caderas pedían más, su cuerpo pedía más, su húmedo coño pedía más, necesitaba más y así se lo hizo saber a la cazadora oscura, quien respondió a sus insistencias y necesidades incrementando sus movimientos. Cuando los gemidos de la rubia empezaron a subir de tono, Faith no tuvo más remedio que separarse de los deliciosos labios que tanto había ansiado en los dos últimos años mientras observaba detenidamente como su amante llegaba por segunda vez al orgasmo. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus labios entreabiertos mientras gemidos escapaban de estos.

Con un último estremecimiento y un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, Buffy abrió lentamente los ojos para verse cara a cara con la tierna mirada de su compañera y la sonrisa más sincera que nunca antes había visto en el turbulento rostro de la morena. Buffy se la devolvió gustosamente y colocando su mano izquierda en el cuello de Faith, la atrajo hacia sí, fundiéndose ambas en un largo y profundo beso. Faith respondió gustosamente, sus dedos aún en el coño de la rubia, moviéndolos sutilmente de vez en cuando. Buffy no pudo más que sonreír.

_'Cause you're the one who understands me _

_And you're the one that makes me happy_

_It's sad, it's sad I know is every time you go_

Por primera vez en dos años, Buffy sentía que volvía a ser feliz, sentía que volvía a estar viva. Faith hacía que se sintiera protegida y querida y no miserable como cuando estaba ella sola, en su apartamento pequeño, viendo pasar los días, las horas, los minutos y viendo cómo la gente que un día había sido su familia se alejaba de ella por su comportamiento. Pero ellos no podían entenderlo. No podían entender que Faith era su alma gemela. Que ambas estaban conectadas por algo mucho más grande que una mera conexión entre cazadoras. Que se necesitaban mutuamente aunque ninguna de las dos quisiera admitirlo, en especial la morena, quien nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, la rubia sabía que esa felicidad que ahora mismo recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo pronto desaparecería. Se desvanecería tan pronto Faith saliera por la puerta del apartamento para desaparecer para otros dos años, como en las últimas cuatro ocasiones. Y quien sabe, puede que esta vez se le cruzaran los cables y no fueran sólo dos años sino tres, cuatro, cinco o incluso para siempre. Buffy no quería pensar en eso, no quería ensombrecer la única noche en la que tenía a la cazadora oscura para ella sola. No obstante, no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si no volvía nunca a su lado aunque fuera para una noche solamente? ¿Y si pasaba algo peor y un demonio, un vampiro o lo que fuera la pillara desprevenida y acababa con su vida? Ese simple pensamiento hacía que sus ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y que su corazón se encogiera y se rompiera en mil pedazos. Si ya era difícil saber que no la vería en años, sería imposible para ella sobrevivir si algo malo le pasara.

_I'm not myself without you  
Not even for one day_

Al ver que el humor de la rubia se había ensombrecido sobremanera, la morena la acercó hacia sí e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca con nadie y mucho menos con la rubia por todo lo que esa pequeña muestra de afecto podía conllevar. Con sus fuertes y atléticos brazos, Faith envolvió a Buffy y la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Siempre que estaba con la cazadora oscura, Buffy se sentía protegida y, aunque ningún ser humano pudiera derrotarla físicamente, sabía que psicológicamente era muy débil, y sólo Faith sabía hacer que ese sentimiento se fuera. Pero el hecho de que la morena estuviera abrazándola y mostrándole, involuntariamente, todo lo que sentía, era algo que la había pillado por sorpresa. Durante unos segundos se había quedado inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero esa incertidumbre sólo le duró unos segundos, y en seguida reciprocó el abrazo con todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle a la morena, con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera lo suficiente para que se quedara con ella.

El tiempo parecía que se hubiera parado. Parecía que todos los relojes del apartamento se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para pararse y dejar de sonar. Nada ni nadie existía aparte de ellas dos. Ellas y esos sentimientos nunca antes vocalizados, pero sí expresados de una forma sutil y casi imperceptible. Buffy se dejó embriagar por todos y cada uno de ellos. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de tanta felicidad. Hacía años que no sentía nada parecido, y aun así, era sólo una pequeña sombra de lo que ahora mismo recorría su cuerpo y su alma.

A medida que avanzaban los minutos, el agarre de Buffy hacia su compañera aumentaba. Tenía la sensación de que si la soltaba, Faith acabaría por irse, otra vez, y todo habría acabado, volviendo a ser la Buffy amargada y sola que había sido en todos estos últimos años. Y eso era algo que no quería. Buffy quería ser feliz y volver a sentirse viva, pero también sabía que no dependía de ella. Ella ya había dicho en más de una ocasión que la morena era más que bienvenida a quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. No obstante, siempre que Faith le había hecho una de sus visitas fugaces, a la mañana siguiente se había despertado con la cama vacía y una cutre nota con un "nos vemos" garabateado.

Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena, oliéndola y embriagándose de su olor corporal. Una mezcla de vainilla y sudor que hacía que sus sentidos se saturaran, haciendo que se mareara un poco pero que hacía que una estúpida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Mientras sus manos recorrían de arriba abajo su perfecta y bronceada espalda, sus labios mordían suavemente su cuello, poniéndole los pelos de punta y haciendo que se estremeciera.

Con un movimiento rápido, Faith sentó a Buffy sobre sus piernas haciendo que sus coños entraran en contacto. Ambas gimieron ante el contacto. Buffy se abrazó aún más si cabe y empezó a moverse ligeramente. Faith la atrajo hacia sí y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso que, a medida que pasaban los minutos, tomaba un rumbo más salvaje. Sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control, mientras sus cuerpos se movían cada vez más. La morena podía notar como la corrida de Buffy se expandía por sus tonificados abdominales. Moviendo una de sus manos del perfecto culo de la rubia, la llevó hasta su mojado coño donde reunió su corrida y la restregó por sus nalgas, consiguiendo que gimiera al notar lo mojada que estaba por ella.

_AlI wanna know is when_

_Will I see you again_

_Please don't make me wait too long_

Faith repitió el proceso varias veces, pero cada vez más acercándose hacia su entrada. No era algo que hicieran a menudo, pero las pocas veces que lo habían hecho, Buffy lo había disfrutado y se había corrido como nunca. La morena posicionó su dedo en su entrada y presionó ligeramente, haciendo que Buffy gimiera. La rubia movió sus caderas buscando más contacto. Faith, por su lado, mordía su cuello y su hombro. Al ver la reacción positiva de su amante, fue un paso más e introdujo el dedo hasta el primer nudillo. La cazadora tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios entreabiertos y sus caderas moviéndose, pidiendo más. Faith lo sacó y volvió a reunir corrida para que el acceso fuera más suave y placentero.

Buffy se aferraba a su amante como nunca. Sabía que la noche estaba llegando a su fin, y lo más probable es que en unas pocas horas la morena se marchara. Sólo ese pensamiento provocaba que un nudo se formara en su garganta, haciendo casi imposible la respiración, aunque eso no era lo único. El dedo de Faith en su entrada también tenía algo que ver. Buffy seguía moviéndose, buscando más fricción en su húmedo coño, mientras Faith se encargaba de su culo. Lentamente, notó como la morena presionaba su entrada un poco para luego introducir su dedo índice, deslizándolo suavemente y empezando con un ritmo marcado.

Sólo sus gemidos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas se oían en la habitación. Tampoco hacía falta nada más. Las palabras se quedaban cortas, puede que incluso sus miradas y sus manos se quedaran cortas para expresar todo lo que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando en ese momento. Sin embargo, su conexión parecía amplificarse sobremanera. A medida que se acercaban al clímax, su conexión como cazadoras se iba apoderando de sus cuerpos poco a poco. Faith había aumentado el ritmo y su dedo se movía a una velocidad superior. Notaba como la entrada de Buffy se contraía, haciéndole saber que no tardaría en correrse. Su coño también le pedía atención, pero en ese momento lo más importante era que Buffy llegara.

La rubia empezó a arquear su espalda, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. De su boca entreabierta salían gemidos que retumbaban en los oídos de Faith. Sus dedos se movían frenéticamente, hundiéndose cada vez más. Las caderas de Buffy parecían estar fuera de control. Con una última embestida, Buffy se estaba corriendo, el nombre de Faith todo el rato en sus labios. La morena pudo notar perfectamente como la corrida de la rubia se extendía poco a poco, a medida que salía de su coño, por sus abdominales.

Cuando Buffy hubo bajado del clímax, dejó caer todo su peso sobre la morena, quien la abrazó y aguantó para que no se desplomara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que estuviera a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Faith la movió de entre sus piernas y con sumo cuidado y ternura, la acostó en la cama a su lado. En seguida, la rubia se abrazó a la cazadora oscura quien, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, se acomodó a su lado y le devolvió el abrazo, arropándola y protegiéndola lo mejor que podía a pesar de/pese a la situación en la que se encontraban.

Cuando Buffy ya estaba a punto de caer rendida, Faith pudo escuchar perfectamente con su oído de cazadora como la rubia apenas suspiraba un tímido "te quiero" en su cuello antes de dar paso a los ronquidos más graciosos que jamás había escuchado. En ese momento, la morena se quedó quieta, totalmente inmóvil y sin saber reaccionar. Sus ojos como platos y su pulso yendo en aumento. Sabía lo que había escuchado, no había duda alguna. El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su mente. Eso eran palabras mayores y sabía de sobra que era algo con lo que no podía lidiar en esos momentos, aunque hubieran pasado más de diez años, era algo a lo que todavía no podía hacer frente. Y tampoco las tenía todas con ella de que en algún momento pudiera.

Un perezoso rayo de sol entró por la venta bañando el rostro delicado de la rubia. Esta frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos y con su mano derecha tapó todo lo que pudo de luz. No exactamente la idea que tenía para levantarse, pero válida como otra cualquiera. Con su mano izquierda palpó inconscientemente el lado donde la noche anterior había estado la morena, encontrándolo vacío. Era mucho esperar que Faith se hubiera quedado para variar.

Lentamente, se incorporó en la cama, envolviéndose en la sábana. Se sentía avergonzada, aunque no tenía razón para ello. Sabía cuál era el trato con la cazadora oscura, y en los últimos cuatro encuentros había sido lo mismo. Sin embargo, y no sabía por qué, pero sentía en sus huesos que esta vez era diferente. Parecía como si algo fuera distinto a los otros encuentros entre ambas cazadoras. Recorriendo con sus dedos el lado vacío, estos se toparon con un trozo de papel. El mismo trozo de papel con el que se habían topado anteriormente. Con el corazón encogido y haciéndose añicos a medida que pasaban los minutos, Buffy abrió el trozo de papel. En cuanto sus ojos leyeron lo que ponía, el trozo cayó de sus temblorosos dedos, su mano fue directa a su boca abierta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Envuelta en la sábana impregnada aún en su olor, Buffy no pudo más que hacerse un ovillo y acurrucarse en ese espacio vacío donde había estado Faith, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, la nota arrugada en su puño, mientras su corazón y su ser se hacían pedazos que muy probablemente no pudieran recomponerse.

En el trozo de papel podía leerse con caligrafía desgarbada: "Te quiero, B. Pero ambas sabemos que esto no funcionaría nunca. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Cuídate, B. Hasta siempre –Faith".

_I really miss you_

_Everytime you go_


End file.
